Ninjago Luvers Oath!
by TheNinjagoPegasister
Summary: Here's something I wanted to give to every Ninjago lover. Place your right hand over your heart and look at any Ninjago picture, because it doesn't matter, and repeat after me! You can say it as if it were the Pledge of Allegiance. (If you see a random 3 at the bottom it was supposed to be a heart.)
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the 17 reviews and 605 views! Here's something for Ninjago Lovers! Place your right hand over your heart and look at any picture of Ninjago, because it doesn't matter and repeat after me! You can do this everyday as if it were the Pledge of Allegiance.**

NINJAGO LUVERS OATH!

Whenever I feel the flakes on my nose,

and winter comes around.

When I feel the chill of the weather,

In my mind, Zane will be found.

Whenever I feel overly warm,

or see the glowing flames.

When fire or tempers are around,

I will speak Kai's name.

When the flash eminates through my room,

or I hear the boom that's after.

When lightning is showing itself through the clouds,

Through my mind I hear Jay's laughter.

When look at the sand or trip in the dirt,

and feel the messy ground.

When earth is around me, especially rocks,

In my mind, Cole will be around.

Whenever I find a youthful girl,

who is brave, strong, and kind.

Who is better than others think her to be,

Nya will cross my mind.

When I find a man, old and wise,

who lectures people on end.

Who tries to find the facts in life,

Sensei Wu fills my head.

When a person is dark, and obsessed with power,

who on the inside is kind

who loves family dearly, yet still acts like fighting,

Lord Garmadon invades my mind.

When I find a child, who tries to grow up to fast.

and swears to copy his father.

Who is actually strong at heart,

my mind is what Lloyd will bother.

Upon seeing snakes, instead of fleeing,

or looking at them with fear

I smile at the snakes, even if they hiss,

and think of the serpentine leaders.

**If you heart Ninjago, copy and paste this as one of your stories and your profile! 3**


	2. My Apology

Due to the review that I have received, I will apologize. I did NOT steal it from Wafflegirl0304. I was reading MagicOfSumner's profile for fun. At the end of the poem, it said that if you heart Ninjago, copy and paste this onto your own profile, and which I did. I PM-ed Wafflegirl0304, apologizing her. She said it wasn't her poem either. So, I don't think it was ANYONE'S poem. So, again I apologize for all of you who think I stole it from her. So, Guest please accept my apology. Also, if you post an abusive review, I will moderate it. :) Anyways, have fun reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Ninjago 2014

I'm SOOOO excited about Ninjago 2014! I'm still counting... Anyways, I noticed something on the picture of Zane. If you look really closely at Zane's eye, it seems to have a reflection of one of the ninjas. It's probably Kai, but it seems as if "Kai" has a red glare on his eye. I'm totally creeped out. I hope Ninjago 2014 is going to be really A-W-E-S-O-M-E! (Inside joke.) I'm not trying to scare anyone, but it seems so... unique. :p


	4. Chapter 4: The Original Author

I found out who the original author of my oath is! Drumrolls please! *drums rolling* It's ZoeythePinkNinja's oath! Hooray!


	5. Chapter 5: My poem

**Well, here's my first Ninjago poem. I didn't COPY this, but I just thought of this poem oneshot. So enjoy!**

We open up a book and read,  
our curiousity is full of greed.  
Here's a bit of the character you need to know,  
and that is why I'm going to tell you so.

When you play with mud and stone,  
instead of broken bones.  
There is a critter called a mole,  
and it reminds me of my crush Cole.

When you laugh while having fun,  
the sound of lightning has begun.  
And when a clown makes your day,  
I speak the name of Jay.

When someone is very protective,  
they can turn out to be effective.  
If they have messy hair,  
a memory of Kai jumps here to there.

When frost chills your toes,  
and winter nips at your nose.  
You will no longer have any pain,  
if you say the word Zane.

When a girl is brave enough,  
she can be really tough.  
I won't think of my friend Leah,  
but the Samurai X Nya.

When a person is destined to be,  
the task is hard as you can see.  
The task should never to be avoid,  
if you follow the model of Lloyd.

As you can see my dear friend,  
that we are nearing the end.  
Don't worry and be gung-ho,  
for this is the story of Ninjago.


End file.
